Creation
by Meginatree
Summary: The world is dying. It is time for Neo Queen Serenity to asend to the throne. It is time for the birth of Crystal Tokyo
1. The Silver Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Creation-Chapter One

The Silver Princess.

"…so how much would Megumi earn?... Takimoto-kun do you know the answer?"

Tsukino Usagi slumped in her seat, her sapphire eyes staring unfocused at the blackboard. She chewed on a pen, trying to force her mind to focus on the maths problem at hand, but had little success. No matter how hard she tried to focus, her mind kept escaping from her.

She was worried; anyone could see that that much. Over the week there had been a series of earthquakes in Tokyo, many located in spots she was very familiar with. None of these earthquakes were life threatening, mostly they were mere tremors… but still. No matter what she did, Usagi could not shake the feeling that something important was to happen soon.

She sighed and slumped down further in her seat, her eyes glaring at the blank notebook in front of her. Almost a whole period had passed and not a single scrap of writing defaced the white sheet. If she kept this up she was going to fail this math test as well.

Usagi's senses tingled and she sat up, wondering what was about to happen. A few seconds she got her answer as the school was rocked with a tremor. Teacher and students shrieked as they were thrown from their chairs, before huddling under their desks, their features fearful.

The door flew open and a tall women walked in. Her black hair was lightly curled, reaching her waist, two small buns adorning the top of her head. Her wide yet cat-like eyes were a deep blue, contrasting nicely with the yellow dress she wore. She wore two crescent moons; one on a slender gold chain, the other in the centre of her forehead. Her eyes searched the room before she found what she was looking for.

She crossed the room slowly, her movements gracefully, like a cat's, walking perfectly balanced as if the tremors that still shook the building were non-existent. She reached her charge and gave a small nod before speaking.

"Usagi, the time has come. We must go." Her voice was low and musical, filled with care and respect.

The blonde odangoed girl stood up slowly, her blue eyes calm. She nodded slowly, before replying to the stranger.

"Where are we to go Luna?" her voice was filled with an unknown wisdom, making her classmates curious. Who was this mysterious stranger Usagi-san called Luna, and why wasn't Usagi-san talking in her usual bubbly, air-headed way.

"Shall I…" question the lay unasked in the air, but somehow the cat-like women knew what she was talking about.

"The time for secrecy has ended Usagi. If you choose to revel yourself you may."

Usagi nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her features. She raised her hands slowly, before clasping them gently below her breast. The class watched transfixed as a small crystal appeared, a soft light glowing from it. The glow washed over the crystal's owner before covering her in a silver haze.

The light grew brighter, completely hiding the one it covered. Then suddenly it dimmed, returning to the small crystal. Eyes widened as the class members took in the sight before them. Where their fellow student, Usagi had stood, was a regal like figure, which bore a remarkable resemblance to the former.

Silver odango's wound down from their buns, trailing over a long white dress. The person's pale skin was rosy, awash with the power from the crystal. Cerulean eyes open, wisdom lurking in them along with infinite compassion. The crystal that allowed this change from school girl to princess still hovered, chest hight, hands mere inches away from it, shielding it from predators. And on her forehead a golden crescent shone brightly.

Usagi walked slowly over to her guardian, her footsteps so light she appeared to be floating. For the first time since the transformation the silence was broken, gentle words passing from pale pink lips.

"What about the others. Who will get them Luna?"

"Artemis has gone for Endymion. And if you call Serenity, your senshi will hear you" The older women replied, gentle trying to coax her charge to the door.

"Call? …But how?" Usagi frowned slightly, confused at her trainer's words.

"Look inside the ginzisho Serenity. It will know what to do."

Usagi nodded, before closing her eyes and bowing her head in concentration. Her lips formed silent words before ribbons of blue, green, red, yellow, aqua, navy, violet and black flew from the small white crystal.

"Now princess, we must go. There is not much time. If we are to save the Earth we must go know." The raven haired woman gently grasped the silver one's hand and pulled her out the door firmly. The door swung shut and shocked students finally regained their abilities to speak and move, crawling out from beneath tables, a babble of talk breaking over the just silent classroom.

"….Tsukino-san…. Is a princess?!..."

"….What was with all those lights?..."

"…. And the raven haired women….."

"….A princess! Little Usagi Tsukiko a princess!…."

AN: The begining of my first posted SM story.Btw if anyone knows the Japanese name for the Golden Crystal could they please tell me. I want to use it in the second chapter.


	2. The Golden Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Creation-Chapter Two

The Golden Prince

"Chiba! Hey Mamoru wait up!"

Hearing a voice Chiba Mamoru paused, before turning, searching for the voice, the light spring breeze ruffling his black hair. He smiled, adjusting the books he carried before waving to his friend, Haruko who had yelled.

Haruko waved back, jogging up to the young man. His green eyes twinkled as her ran his hand through his blonde locks, falling into steps with his blue eyed companion.

"So where you off to Chiba? Off to see that cute little blonde of yours?" his eyes twinkled in merriment as he grinned at his serious friend

"No Haruko, Usagi-chan is still in school. And besides I've got a lecture to go to. That is if I actually want to finish medicine anytime soon."

"Sounds fun," Haruko replied sarcastically, "But if you don't mind me I think I'll go and do something else like, I dunno, maybe talk to that cute little redhead. Have fun learning about your medicine stuff"

"It's not **MY** medicine stuff, its **EVERYONE'S** medicine stuff," Mamoru shout to the retreating back of his friend, before turning to go back to the class. He really had to get to this lecture, it was apparently important.

* * *

"…. and here we have the semi-vascula. Now if you make an incision here…."

Mamoru struggled to hold back a yawn. He didn't expect to be so bored. But here he was, drawing illegible scribble and writing love letters to Usagi, letters he would never post, due to the sappy content. He rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the dull ache that had resided there since the beginning of last week. Running a hand through his hair, he wished something would happen, anything at all.

Suddenly a tremor rocked the room. Other than some of the more nervous students at the front, everyone remained calm. Mamoru sighed before getting out of his chair to pick up his things that had fallen. Chatter broke out in the room, as the teacher fell down rather dazed. _Well I did say anything _Mamoru mused.

Then as Mamoru struggled to find his pen, he noticed the sudden silence that filled the room. Looking up he noticed his fellow students all looking towards the door. Standing her gazed curiously over to what had captivated their attention, his eyebrow rising slightly at the sight.

There in the doorway stood a youngish man. He seemed undisturbed by the quake, his serene eyes roving among the students. His waist-length white hair shimmered in the light, his red eyes full of wisdom. His outfit was white, a crescent shape cut out at chest hight, and a circle at his waist. His forehead bore a crescent moon, matching the one he wore around his neck. His eyes came to rest on Mamoru, and he gave a small nod.

"Mamoru, we must go. The Earth is calling." The man's tones were harmonious and his face wore a worried smile.

"Yes Artemis I hear her. She needs me. But what of Usagi and the others?"

"Luna has gone for Usagi, and the others will come. Usagi will call them. But we must go."

"Yes I'm coming. But I do not think I will be strong enough."

Artemis nodded, "Mamoru, it is time. You must become Endymion. He alone has the strength you will need. Call upon the kinzuisho and allow him out."

Nodding Mamoru focused, ignoring the curious glances he was receiving from the others in the room. Slowly he drew his hands away from his chest and felt the warm glow cover his hands. He had brought out the Golden Crystal. He felt the warmth grow strong, its heat travelling through his veins.

Golden light filled the room, converging around Mamoru. The students shielded the eyes as the light became blinding. As the students looked back up, jaws around the room dropped in shock of what had just happened.

Where Chiba Mamoru had stood, stood a new more proud, regal-like figure. A silver chest plate covered a blue vest, that just touched the dark pants. Silver shin-guards were fastened on the legs, and a sword shined in the light. Black hair looked silkier and blue eyes opened slowly, to gaze calmly at the people in the room.

The gold crystal gave one last glimmer of light, before disappearing, its owner taking long easy strides to the door. Artemis gave a small bow before handing four small crystals to him. Mamoru looked them, frowning in confusion.

"You must awaken your generals Endymion. They will be needed."

Mamoru nodded slowly before speaking to the smooth crystals. "Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite. Your liege needs you, awaken for me now. You are needed"

Four flashes of light filled the room, before disappearing. Mamoru's hands were now empty and he looked at his advisor.

"They will awaken, and come to you my prince. But now we must go." Artemis opened the door for Mamoru, before exiting after him. Students stood shakily, each trying to comprehend what happened. Just like that the silence was broken as voices fought to be heard over one another's.

"….what the heck just…."

"….Chiba-kun is …"

"…. Oh no! Look at poor Sensei…."

"….A Prince!..."

AN: And hhheeerrrreeesss chapter two. I'm actually late for updating as I plan to update once a week. Trying to be more organised. Obviously not working. Oh well, enjoy anyway. Also Im not sure if kinzuisho is actually the name they use for the golden crystal, or if its just a fan name. It was in a fan-fic I read and I just decided to chuck it in here


	3. Wise Blue & Brave Green

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Creation-Chapter Three

Wise Blue and Brave Green.

"….and then we add a cup of sugar, before…."

Kino Makoto sighed, rolling the pen she held between two fingers. She snuck a glance at her partner and grinned at the typical sight. The intelligent young girl's white notebook page was filled with her trademark neat minuscule writing,

Mizuno Ami paused her note taking, aware of her friends glance. She looked back at her out of the corner of her eyes, giving her a smile, before returning to her work. She pushed a lock of blue hair out of her eyes, her ears listening to her teacher's instructions.

Makoto pushed back a chuckle before returning her attention to the teacher. But that didn't last long. 5 minutes passed and Makoto found her thoughts turning to the earthquakes that had shaken Tokyo for the past week. She bit her lip, concerned. What was happening to the Earth?

Ami's mind was also filled with these thoughts. Her mind sorted through the information she had in there, the same way her computer did. Chibiusa had said the Earth was struck with some form of natural disaster, but according to Ami's calculation they still had years till that happened.

Both girls were thrown from their thoughts, as the school was rocked by a new tremor. Ami gave a small shriek before falling onto Makoto, her nose inches from Makoto's bust. Her cheeks tinted pink and she tried to push herself up, only to collapse again due to another tremor.

Makoto's head ached, from where she had hit it against the floor, yet she still managed a small giggle at the smaller girl's plight. She sat up; her hands automatically help her friend, and rubbed the back of her brown hair covered head.

As they moved to get up, both girls stiffened, their eyes widening. Gasps were heard as Makoto's hair turned a light green, matching her eyes. Ami's hair was also undergoing a change, as well as her eyes, both lightening to match the sky outside.

As curious students watched they both rose from the ground, floating a few inches away from the floor. Their clothes were swept away, a mist of blue appeared around Ami, covering her now naked body, almost identical to the green mist that covered Makoto.

Sparks began to jump from Makoto's body, while icicles formed around Ami. Both girls threw back their heads, light focusing on the centre of their foreheads, until the symbols of Mercury and Jupiter shone brightly. A voice whispered to them in their minds, easily recognised by both. The voice of Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, their friend, leader, princess.

_Mercury! Jupiter! I need you to come to me. I need your help to heal the Earth. _

Each girl nodded to themselves the light growing brighter than they screamed out, their voices strong and powerful, easily heard by all.

"Mercury Crystal Power…!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…!"

"MAKE UP!"

The green and blue light grew brighter, causing the other students to shield their eyes. They filled the room with their light, before winking out, leaving the two senshi for all to see.

Their fuku's were identical, except for the colours. Mercury wore a mixture of dark and light blue, while Jupiter's colours were green and pink. The uniforms sparkled in the light, and an invisible wind, whipped around them, tossing their skirts and hair.

They floated in the air for a few more minutes, before coming down lightly to rest on the ground. As soon as their feet came to rest, both girls ran towards the door, hair streaming out behind them in a cloud of blue and green.

Jupiter threw open the door, and with a toss of her still green hair, exited after Mercury. The students nearest the doors could hear their boots clacking as they raced down the hall. Then that noise was washed aside by the voices that had remained silent before.

"…. Oh my goodness…."

"…. Ami-san and Makoto-san…."

"…..Jupiter and Mercury…."

"….. Ahh! The cakes….!"

AN: And heres chapter three. God news I finally have a beta. Thus all mistakes should cease to exist. Enjoy and I'll see you all next week.


	4. Sorry An Authoress' Note

To the readers of Creation.

I am currently going through a huge re-write of all my stories. I've looked over 'Creation' and frankly I think I can do better. So while I'm leaving the story up all the chapters will be re-written, combined or all together scrapped. Sorry if you were all getting impatient for another chapter. If you're still anxious for Sailor Moon stuff check out my page for a few one-shots.

If anyone has any ideas for the story however, just send me a private message and I'll take a looksei. I am currently thinking over the big issues. How old will everyone be, how to bring back the Shitennou, all that jazz. Also I'm thinking 'bout letting them travel overseas, checking out the kingdom secret agent style. If you would like a specific country/continent to be featured tell me and I'll think about it. Bits of info 'bout why the Senshi would go there would be helpful as well.

Thank you for reading, and once again Sorry.


End file.
